Always Always
by Mondhellnacht
Summary: Set during the Battle of the Tower at the end of Half-Blood Prince. My writing mixed with J.K. Rowling's. Prequel to Joined & Entwined. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Fides Quod Fortuna

**Chapter One:** _Fides Quod Fortuna_

Harry raced through the corridors and up a few flights of stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. Though his heart was racing, his mind was strangely clear. He knew what he had to do. He had to find Neville. When he turned the corridor and caught sight of the Fat Lady he shouted the password, never slowing his pace down. She looked at him confused and a little fearful, swinging aside for him instantly. Harry barreled through.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room, and she was the first to speak. "What does he want?"

When he dashed past her, she called after him again, "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he shouted back as he raced up to his dormitory where Neville lay abed reading through another herbological book, _Fantastical Flora and Where to Find Them_.

He hastily sought his trunk, flinging it open to grab his Marauder's Map and a pair of balled up socks. Harry felt Neville's eyes follow him, heard him close the book and leave the bed.

"Harry?" From behind, Neville placed his warm hand on his shoulder.

Harry whirled around to face him, taking Neville's hand in his. "I've got to be quick," he panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…"

Quickly he told Neville where he was going and why. If it had been Hermione and Ron, he'd have had to deal with Hermione's gasps of horror and Ron's hasty questions. Neville, however, remained silent, eyes locked on Harry's. Neville knew him well enough to know that there was more coming. There always was.

"…so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to," and here he was glad yet again that he wasn't pouring all this out to Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom would have interrupted him at this point- but _Neville_, he always had faith in Harry's instincts.

He placed the Marauder's Map in Neville's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Get Ron and Hermione downstairs and use anyone else you can rustle up from the D.A.- those contact Galleons will still work, right?" Harry plowed on when he received the nod from Neville. "Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it— but he won't be expecting you lot to be on watch, will he? Especially when you have Felix Felicis," and here he removed the bottle that was wrapped in his socks, placing it in Neville's free hand. "Share it between yourselves and Luna and Ginny, too."

Neville held the bottle of golden potion, his concerned eyes meeting Harry's once again. "But won't you need it, Harry?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," explained Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay… I want to know that _you _are okay."

The concern left Neville's eyes. Those beloved blue orbs were now lit with quiet strength and determination. "I'll be okay, Harry. We all will."

Harry's heart warmed with pride. Though he knew Dumbledore was surely waiting in the Entrance Hall by now, he lingered a moment- drawing Neville close for a kiss. The kiss was brief, but deeply felt.

"I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting—"

"Don't worry about us, just take care, Harry."

"I will," he promised, stealing another brief kiss before he left, dashing out just as quickly as he'd dashed in.


	2. Battle of the Tower

**Chapter Two:** _Battle of the Tower_

Moments after Harry left, Neville took a breath, gathering himself. He swiftly changed out of his pyjamas and back into school wear. Gathering up the Marauder's Map, the bottle of Felix Felicis, and his wand—placing them in his pocket—he quickly left the dormitory. The moment he set foot into the common room, Ron and Hermione caught sight of him, jumping up from the seat to come toward him.

"Harry said you'd explain everything," Ron was the first to speak. "What's going on?"

"He's going with Dumbledore- it's about the Horcruxes," Neville began to explain, "but he left us a job to do. With Dumbledore gone, Harry's sure that Malfoy's going to continue with whatever he's been doing in the Room of—"

Hermione was quick to interrupt him, as he'd _known_ she would. "Oh, not again with Malfoy! He can't be serious—" Here she fell silent at the look Neville gave her.

"Harry _is_ serious, and as one of Harry's best friends, I'd think you'd know by now that his instincts are nearly always right," he said, his tone quiet and even.

She looked insulted now, and Ron didn't look pleased either. "Really?" Hermione threw back. "Well, what about last year at the Hall of Prophecy? He was so _certain_ Sirius was there—"

"_Don't_ start on that," Neville warned her, speaking with more firmness and seriousness than he'd ever done in his life- with the exception of what he'd said to Bellatrix Lestrange last year. He, just like Harry, had no desire to stomach Hermione's _'I told you so.'_

"Just because you're his boyfriend doesn't mean you have to follow him with blind faith—"

"_Look_, you don't have to help. I'll just get Luna, Ginny, and others from the D.A.."

Ron quickly grabbed his arm when he'd turned to leave. "_No_! We'll help. Just tell us what Harry wanted us to do," and here he gave Hermione a pointed look causing her to look suitably chastened.

"Yes, of course, if Harry thinks… we'll do it," she said, meeting Neville's eyes, though he could tell she was still unable to reconcile his faith in Harry.

Neville decided to spare her and truth be told there really wasn't time to waste. "He said we need to patrol and keep watch on the Room of Requirement and Snape's office, too."

"All right, but what'll we do when we see them?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we can't exactly just go and attack a professor, now can we?"

"All we need is just a little bit of faith and a little bit of luck," said Neville, revealing the bottle of liquid luck.

Both Ron and Hermione looked surprise and a little bit worried.

"Harry should have that," Hermione gasped.

"Bit late for that," Neville stifled a sigh. "Says he'll be fine with Dumbledore. Says we need it more."

She looked about to speak again, but closed her mouth when Ron shot her a glance.

"All right, what're we waiting for?" He asked as he turned his glance back to Neville.

"Just need to send the message to the others," said Neville, fetching the contact Galleon from his pocket where he always kept it close. He sent off the message and placed the Galleon back in his pocket. "Right, the others will meet us in front of the Room of Requirement," and here he withdrew the Marauders Map where he could see Luna leaving from her dormitory and Ginny coming from the Library. The corridors seemed clear, so it was now or never. "C'mon."

Neville led the way quickly, guided by the Marauder's Map. Before too long they reached the corridor to find Luna waiting for them.

"Hello," she smiled, her voice soft and dreamy as usual. "I was so glad to get your message, Neville, but the others from my House won't be coming," said Luna. "I don't think they love the D.A. as much as we do. Maybe the Hufflepuffs and the other Gryffindors will come..."

A few minutes later they saw Ginny turn the corner to come running toward them. "Guess we're the only Gryffindors then," she glance between Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"There's still the Hufflepuffs," Ron pointed out.

Hermione countered, "But we haven't seen any of them yet."

They waited still another few minutes.

"It's just us then," said Neville, removing the cork from the Felix Felicis bottle, "so, Luna and Hermione should patrol Snape's office, and we'll stay here and watch out for Malfoy." When everyone nodded, he went on to say, "One sip for everyone." He took a sip and passed it off to Luna. The bottle went around among them and when it came back to him empty, he placed it in his pocket. After Luna hugged him, she and Hermione went to their post.

Neville, Ginny, and Ron turned and stood several feet apart—eyes focused on where the spot where the door usually appeared—wands at the ready. Keeping a careful track on for movement on the Map, he could see—just as Harry said he would—that Malfoy's dot never showed up anywhere. _He's definitely in there._

"Wish Fred and George were here," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, they'd have come without fail," agreed Ron.

Neville remained silent, alternately checking the Map and the wall every few seconds. The last thing they needed was being caught by one of the professors. Hermione was bad enough to deal with, but McGonagall- she'd just send them straight back to their dormitories. He knew she had a bit of a fondness for Harry, but Neville didn't think for one minute that she'd believe or accept Harry's suspicions (which were sound enough for him!).

A few minutes later Neville retrieved the Galleon coin. Hermione's message told him that Snape was in his office and showed no signs of leaving. _At least that's going according to the plan._

Suddenly the door revealed itself, opening. They held their wands aloft, ready for Malfoy. They caught the briefest—infinitesimal—glance of him as he threw something at them, holding what looked like a shriveled arm. Then there was instant darkness. He couldn't see Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, or the others whose voices he heard.

"_LUMOS!"_ Neville cried.

Ginny followed immediately after with, _"INCENDIO!"_

"_Ow,"_ they heard from Ron, followed by a thud, the darkness so completely absolute. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!"

"Best not to throw any hexes then," Neville said, stepping carefully as he moved toward Ron's voice. When his foot nudged something solid, he stooped down and helped Ron to his feet. "We need to stick together, now, and follow in their direction."

"They came down my way," said Ginny somewhere to their right, a bit further down.

Neville kept hold of Ron's arm, carefully moving after her voice. "Stay there," he said, "we'll come to you."

A minute later Neville's hand met hers, groping in the dark. She clasped his hand, "This way," leading them forward. As they walked, he linked his arms through theirs- the better to have his wand at the ready. They moved quickly as they could in the dark, listening for any sound of Malfoy and the others with him.

"I think I see some light," said Neville at length.

"Yeah, I see it, too," Ginny followed. "Let's hurry."

They sped up toward the bit of light they could see, careening around the corner of the corridor. Now they unlinked their arms and ran at full speed down the corridor. Neville fetched the Map as he ran and barely had it open before they collided into someone who'd stepped out from another corridor.

"Lupin!" Ginny gasped.

Lupin looked between them, and Merlin bless him, knew there was no time for confusion. "What's going on?"

Neville listened to Ron's quick explanation as he checked the Map. He easily found Malfoy's dot followed by six others—some of the names he recognized—as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower.

"They're headed for the Astronomy Tower!" Neville said hastily, reminding them there was no time for arguments and disbelief.

Unlike Hermione, Lupin sprang into action, sending off a rather indistinct Patronus before following after them. Halfway there Tonks and Bill joined them. "McGonagall and Flitwick are on their way," said Tonks as she and Bill took the lead.

Hurtling up the stairs and through another corridor, Neville caught sight of Malfoy and his group ahead of them. They turned and caught sight of them. Hexes and curses exploded from all sides. Through the blur of lights everyone scattered.

Neville dodged, whirled, and pivoted left and right—the curses missing him each time—tossing out his own hexes, one of which met its mark. He mentally thanked Harry for the Felix Felicis.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

"_REDUCTO!"_

Through the chaos Neville saw the large blond Death Eater break from the group, dashing toward the Tower as Malfoy whirled to face him.

"_Crucio!"_

Neville ducked just in the nick of time, _"Stupefy!"_

Malfoy leapt high in the air, avoiding the spell which had been aimed at his legs.

"NEVILLE!" Ron shouted. "Behind you!"

Guided by Felix, he dropped down. The curse aimed at him nearly got Malfoy, but he blocked it and fled. With a swift glance around, Neville rose and dashed after Malfoy, who had nearly reached the door when he whirled on him. They exchanged only two rounds when the hulking blond emerged from the door, wand trained on Neville—when in a rush of red—Ginny and Ron were suddenly at his side.

Both sides exchanged volley after volley and were eventually joined by the other Death Eaters with Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, and Bill on their tail. When Neville whirled to avoid two curses from the two short lumpy Death Eaters—one female and the other male—he caught sight of Malfoy disappearing behind the door. He knew he could hardly do anything about it, not when the blond hulk blocking the way.

A scream rent the air and out of the corner of his eye he saw a great growling Death Eater descend upon Bill like a wild beast.

"_NO!"_

"_Bill!"_

Ron and Ginny screamed beside him before they were all blasted back by the blond.

When he picked himself up, Neville briefly glimpsed Bill on the ground, face covered in blood, before he caught sight of the beast-like Death Eater disappearing behind the door after the two stocky Death Eaters. He was up in a heartbeat. The massive blond was now attacking the others, using the moment of confusion to his advantage. He made a split second decision and ran for the door. He reached it and then…he was flying high through the air. Neville fell and all went black.

When he came to he was hard pressed to tell how much time had gone by when Snape ran past, hand clasped against Malfoy's arm, dragging him as he ran. Neville moved, wanting to chase after them, but found that he couldn't. The pain was excruciating and his vision blurred and darkened briefly.

Before too long someone caught their foot against him—falling heavily across his legs—causing the air leave Neville's lungs in a quick rush, but when he heard the familiar voice he felt the pain was worth it.

Harry gasped. "Neville, are you—,"

"M'all right," Neville breathed. "Harry… Snape 'n' Malfoy…ran past…"

"I know, I'm on it!"

Harry hesitated for a moment- an infinitesimal moment. Neville could see his concern.

"M'fine, Harry, just go," he muttered in a rush. _"GO!"_

"All right!" Harry squeezed his hand, gathered himself up, and ran after Snape and Malfoy.


	3. Make Love, Not Horcruxes

**Chapter Three:** _Make Love, Not Horcruxes_

Drained of all emotion, Harry left Dumbledore's—now McGonagall's—office and found his way back to the Hospital Wing. Having to tell everyone everything that had happened—to listen to their shock, disbelief, acceptance, and then regret—was more than Harry could stand. He couldn't even look at Hermione who now understood the gravity of what he'd been telling both her and Ron _all_ bloody year long. He couldn't stomach the exchange between Mrs. Weasley and Fleur over Bill, nor could he grasp the revelation about Tonks and Lupin. All he'd wanted to do was lay down on the bed beside Neville who'd been sleeping throughout the painful discussion.

Stopping at the door, Harry saw Fleur, or at least her hair splayed out over her face which was pressed against Bill's arm, asleep in her chair beside his bed. Aside from her, no one else was about. He stole silently over to Neville's bed. He slipped off his shoes and removed his glasses, slipping under the covers and carefully stretching out beside Neville. Harry kissed his temple and let his hand rest over Neville's heart, reassured by the steady beating. Before he could close his eyes, he felt Neville's hand cover his.

"Harry," Neville murmured, eyes opening. "You all right?"

"Yeah," whispered Harry, twining their fingers together. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry gazed at him for a long moment, wondering if he would be able to go through another explanation- if he'd be able to say yet _again_ that Snape killed Dumbledore.

"I know."

Now Harry was confused. "What?"

"All of it," said Neville. "I heard it all. Thought it was a dream."

"Nightmare's a better word."

Neville squeezed his hand.

"They're talking about closing the school," Harry sighed.

"Lupin said they would."

Silence fell. Harry wondered what that would be like. He couldn't imagine a Hogwarts without students, professors, and… Dumbledore. He felt certain that Neville was wondering the same.

"So," Neville said at length, his voice gentle, "did you find one? Did you get it? A—a Horcrux?"

Harry shook his head. All that had taken place around that black lake seemed like an old nightmare now; had it really happened, and only hours ago?

"It wasn't there?"

"No. Someone had already taken it and left a fake in its place."

"Already _taken—_?"

Without a word, Harry took the fake locket from his pocket, opened it, and passed it to Neville. The full story could wait- _had_ to wait. It didn't matter tonight. Nothing mattered except the end, the end of their pointless adventure, the end of Dumbledore's life…

"R.A.B.," whispered Neville, "but who was that?"

"Dunno," said Harry.

Neville handed back the locket and Harry put it away. Neville drew him closer and kissed his cheek, and Harry was so utterly grateful that Neville knew further discussion was quite beyond him now.


	4. Ask Me

**Chapter Four:** _Ask Me_

_Here it is… I knew it was coming._

Neville felt the gaze, turning to meet Harry's vivid green eyes. There was an implicit understanding in their gaze and they both knew where they stood. He knew what Harry was going to say, and he knew that he wouldn't say, _"Be careful,"_ or _"Don't do it."_ He'd accept Harry's decision because he wouldn't expect any less of him.

"Neville, listen…" Harry said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

"It's for some noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like… like something out of someone else's life, these last two years with you," said Harry, clearly as pained saying it as Neville was to hear it. "But I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."

Knowing that Harry had still more to say, Neville kept silent.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used Ginny as bait once, and that was just because she's my friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

_What if I don't care?_ It was on the tip of his tongue to say, but he knew he couldn't say it. He knew _exactly_ what Harry would say: _"I care,"_ he'd say. _"How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault?"_ Neville knew he'd feel the same if their places were switched.

"Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end," Neville finally spoke. "I knew you would go after Him. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

He knew that look. He knew Harry was overcome and was struggling to process it. In the end, Harry hugged him _hard_.

"There's one more thing," breathed Harry. "I know I have no right to ask you—"

"_Ask_ me."

"It's just… I have a feeling everything's going to fall apart fast. Hogwarts isn't going to be safe anymore, but as long as the school is open, I want you to do what you can to protect the others who'll be going back. Get Luna and Ginny and revive the D.A.," Harry paused here. He was having trouble speaking given the sound of his voice.

"Do it for me and—"

Neville finished for him, "Dumbledore."

Harry hugged him again and Neville wished he wouldn't ever let go. He didn't dare kiss Harry. It was hard enough for him to be left behind, but he wasn't going to make it any harder for Harry who had to go on _alone_.

_When all this is over, Harry, you're not going to be alone._


End file.
